Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of the ongoing fan fiction, Fame Magazine and the very first episode. It is the debut of the fanfic. Mark assembles three people to launch his magazine. By doing that he gets Natalya fired, and gets Tom on board. Pilot Apartment Tick, tick, tick. This time last year the alarm clock would’ve woken Mark up in the middle of an awesome dream and would’ve left him half-awake for the rest of the day. But it isn’t going to happen, not today. He got up, and poured himself some cereal. His roommate, Ellie joined him several minutes earlier. "Good morning", Mark smirked. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040558/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png "What’s good about it" she groaned. http://images.wikia.com/ofibty/images/1/19/Untitled-1.png "The fact that you spend your morning deciding whether to poison other people’s scones" Mark remarked, raising one eyebrow. "That’s not just the morning" Ellie smiled, finishing the last of the milk in the fridge. "You know what you need?" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035828/messaging/images/2/28/Emoticon_content.png "A girlfriend? Money? He ventured, squinting his eyes. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/e/ed/Emoticon-00114-dull.gif "A job." http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035828/messaging/images/2/28/Emoticon_content.png "What’s the difference? You can sleep on it, and if you don’t have enough you can always get more" Mark frowned. The blatant sarcasm went on for some time, and then she left and went to work. Mark was bored at home, and considered Ellie’s idea to get a job. Mark always wanted to be a magazine owner, preferable sport-orientated. So he decided to make a magazine, but then thought to himself, one of his eight important rules. “Dress for the job you want, not what you have”. Taking advice from that quote, he put on some clothes, and went to the local boutique. Boutique Mark walked in, and his eyes were immediately fixed at the cashier. She glanced at him for a second, and then back at her work. He had seen that face before, somewhere. He ran to the counter and the cashier look strangely at him. She asked what he wanted in a rude tone, and then it clicked. Natalya Parris! From high-school! He asked her if she was who he thought she was, and she agreed. "Do I know you?" she frowned. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/messaging/images/b/b5/Emoticon_indifferent.png "Mark Washington from high-school! Remember? We kissed once at the graduation party." Mark grinned, his adrenaline getting higher and higher. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ofibty/images/c/cf/Isawemoticon.png "Oh yeah you, "Natalya remembered. “You had those lips which I couldn’t resist” "I’m remembered by my lips. And also my d—" “SHHH”. Natalya whisper-screamed. “My boss is in the next room and I’m not allowed to sleep with customers. If he hears I’ll get in trouble. Big trouble.” http://images.wikia.com/ofibty/images/8/8d/Nospeak.gif Mark nodded in response. "Anyway I came for a favor. I’m starting a magazine called Natalya magazine, and it’s about fashion. “Fashion!?” she giggled. “Judging by what you’re wearing I don’t think you can tell fashion from fishing.” http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/b/bb/Emoticon-00140-rofl.gif Mark sulked. “Seriously Mark beggars and homeless people dress better than you.” http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/b/bb/Emoticon-00140-rofl.gif Mark, then getting an idea, shouted this out loudly. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/4/4a/Emoticon-00130-devil.gif "SO Natalya, when we slept together last night you didn’t leave the money on my table like you said you would. You now owe me $800. It’s been the third time this week!" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/4/4a/Emoticon-00130-devil.gif Natalya’s boss ran in from the other room. “You did what?” he raged, making all the customers in the store stare at him in awe. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/a/a6/Angry_by_CookiemagiK.gif http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/a/a6/Angry_by_CookiemagiK.gif “My work here is done” Mark said smiling. He walked out of the door, pretending to care about Natalya’s future in the fashion industry. http://images.wikia.com/ofibty/images/2/21/Angel.gif Coffee Shop Mark walked in the coffee shop, and went up to the counter. A smart looking boy, brown-haired greeted him. He asked how Mark’s day went. He answered with a sarcastic joke. His name tag said ‘Tom’ so I assumed it was his name. “Your name’s Tom?” Mark asked. “No, it’s David.” He commented. Mark could tell it was sarcasm, and he was impressed. “A sense of sarcasm, I like that in a person” I said. “More of that and we could become the best of friends.” http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ofibty/images/e/e5/Dap-greeting-smiley-emoticon.gif Ellie ambled in, wearing her apron the wrong way. “Free muffin and coffee as always” Mark requested. Ellie requested me to join her in the staff room, and I quickly jogged in so no customer could see me. Another waiter came in and filled Ellie’s position. Ellie and Mark discussed how their days has been and talked about recent events. Ellie was like Mark’s sister, they have good times together and she’s always supportive of whatever Mark does. Mostly because it’s stupid and she gets to say she’s right. “You two have too much sexual tension between each other” Mark said, randomly. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png “Me and Tom?” Ellie asked, intrigued. “Tom is my friend, and always will be. Nothing more, nothing less.” She said that firmly. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/messaging/images/7/7b/Emoticon_hmm.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/a/a2/Emoticon_unamused.png Mark had assembled his magazine crew. Natalya, Ellie, Tom and him. Mark knew this was a big step to take, but he could do it. Just like how he got Natalya fired, and made friends with Tom. That was the first step of a thousand that would change all their lives forever. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes